<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wasn't Gonna Say Anything by whycantwe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422002">I Wasn't Gonna Say Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whycantwe/pseuds/whycantwe'>whycantwe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being a teenager is hard, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I promise, Post Season 1, bear with me, bu they are teenagers after all, but it's also magical, friendship is work, i don't know how the ghost thing works after season 1, i got a little sentimental in there, it' slight hurt/comfort with a happy end, it's not likely to happen, the guys are just themselves i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whycantwe/pseuds/whycantwe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is bothering Flynn but she won't talk about it on her own. Julie has to find out what it is and be there for her. That's what friends are for, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JATP Appreciation Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wasn't Gonna Say Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Julie and the Phantoms week - Day 5: write something focused on friendship/found family. </p>
<p>As I said in the tags: I don't think this is super likely to happen, but the thought wouldn't let me go, so I had to write it out.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something is up with Flynn. Something is wrong. Julie just didn’t know what. Flynn hasn’t said anything but Julie could feel her best friend being kinda off. Not in a “acting obviously crazy” way, no. Everything has been normal, they talked, they ate lunch together, they went to the bathroom, and did homework during homeroom and still. Something was off. Flynn hasn’t made a comment on Luke’s dead, brown eyes all week. Which was unusual, she at least used to ask about how their songwriting was going or if there was a gig coming up. But this week? Nothing. Flynn didn’t even mention the guys or the band. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it was Friday afternoon right before last period and Julie can’t take it any longer. </p>
<p>“Flynn, can we talk?”, she asks, eyeing the clock on the wall to make sure they still have time. Her window for this is short but Julie would make it count. </p>
<p>"Sure, what about?” Flynn isn’t looking at her, instead she piles her books in her locker, very thoroughly. </p>
<p>“I can feel something is up and you’re not talking about it but. . .” She doesn’t elaborate. Giving Flynn space might be the best way to do this. </p>
<p>“What? No!”, Flynn responds, sticking her head out of her locker, throwing Julie a nearly convincing smile. Wouldn’t it be for the years of friendship, she might have believed her. But Julie knows the small details that betray Flynn.</p>
<p>No tiny wrinkles around the eyes. Both corners of her mouth going up at the same time (would it have been a truly honest smile, her left side would have been up a tad bit sooner than the right).  And most importantly: her eyes aren’t shining. At all. </p>
<p>“Flynn, please talk to me”, she begs. The feeling had been gnawing on her for days now, she even talked to the boys about it (much to their confusion). If they didn’t talk this out now Julie won’t have a single, relaxing moment this weekend. “I can see and feel something is bothering you. What is it? We can talk about everything. You know that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes her best friend a minute to respond, which really makes her worry. Julie has never seen Flynn like this. Usually she would just tell Julie what was wrong and they would talk about it and find a solution. Hug it out after. No matter what. But this? This is new and Julie really began to hate it about 4 days ago. </p>
<p>Flynn sighs, deep, very deep but then she finally says: “I . . . It’s stupid. So stupid, Julie, I wasn’t gonna say anything.” Worse, this is even worse than every fight they had so far. </p>
<p>“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you so much”, Julie tries to reasure her. Julie wants to reach out for her, hug her, give her some comfort. But they had to actually get to the problem first. It’s so hard not to wrap her arms around her best friend, her heart aches. </p>
<p>Another deep sigh. That’s not sounding too good. With every moment Flynn takes to sort her mind and find her words, Julie’s heart rate picks up speed. Her hands start to sweat as well. </p>
<p>“It’s just. . .” She stops there for a second. “It’s just I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages. Ever since your gig at The Orpheum we haven’t hung out after school. And I miss you.” Julie’s heart drops to the floor. </p>
<p>Oh no, this is so much worse than anything Julie thought might be up until this point. Oh no, oh no. How could she let that happen? She felt sick. Really, really sick.</p>
<p>“Flynn”, she begins not knowing what to say, but she has to say something. Make it right again, apologise. But Flynn interrupts her right there. Her heart still clenching. </p>
<p>“See, I said it’s stupid. And I wasn’t gonna say anything because I’m happy for you and that you can play music again. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you this happy. I guess, I wish I could be part of that happiness.” Flynn is looking down now, wringing her hands in a very un-Flynn-like motion. Julie can’t hold it any longer. Overboard with “giving space and waiting until everything is talked out”, her best friend is hurting, because of her. So she just flings herself at Flynn, hoping she’ll let her. With her arms around Flynn’s neck and her head pressing against Flynn’s she tries to find words again. </p>
<p>“I’m so so so so sorry, Flynn”, Julie mumbles in Flynn’s hair. “You are right. I was awfully busy writing with the guys but I really didn’t mean to shut you out! I’m so sorry I hurt you.”</p>
<p>“Jules-” that’s a good sign right? “-it’s fine. I get it. You got the music back and all of that. . . it’s important.” </p>
<p>“No, Flynn!” Julie’s voice gains on volume. How on God’s earth did she deserve a friend like this? “It’s not okay. I have been a horrible friend! Yes, music is important to me but so are you. I love you and I don’t ever want you to hurt!” </p>
<p>Now that it’s out she feels a little lighter, but her heart is heavy. How did she not notice what was happening in the first place? Sure, Alex, Reggie and Luke kept her busy and entertained after school and on weekends, but Flynn had a special place in her heart. They were close before her mom died but after? Flynn has been there every single step of the way, sleeping in Julie’s bed for two weeks straight, until her parents ordered her to come home. She was there, at the funeral, holding her hand, giving her tissue after tissue, embracing her after she put rose petals in the grave, saying her last goodbye. </p>
<p>Without Flynn she wouldn’t have survived any of it. Yes, her dad had been there too, but he’d lost his wife just like she’d lost her mother. He had his own battles to fight back then and talking to Flynn about how she felt always had been easier. Julie could never give back what she’d done for her. Certainly not with shutting her out for weeks because she was busy writing songs with her ghost band. (Who Flynn had helped promote as well.) She has to do at least something, to show Flynn she was serious. . . something just for them. Without the boys.</p>
<p>“I love you too”, Flynn replies after a moment, wrapping her arms around Julie as good as she can, squeezing her tight. Finally, the weight lifts off her heart as well. </p>
<p>“What are you doing this weekend?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about the guys?” Looking over from her lemons, Julie sees Flynn stopped peeling and cutting the avocado to look at her. Currently they are mixing together ingredients for their face masks in Julie’s kitchen. Still happy about the fact that both her dad and brother are out for tonight. Julie considers the question for a moment.  </p>
<p>The guys are banned from the house for the weekend, on their own until further notice. She told them this was a girls weekend, no cute ghosts allowed. Not even the ones with puppy eyes. Reggie accepted it with his “girls stuff” look on his face, Alex with a lot of understanding and smiling and Luke. . . he was bummed, but otherwise he took it with grace. </p>
<p>“They are old enough to entertain themselves for a day or two, don’t worry”, she answers, reaching for the curd. Flynn smiles and picks up her avocado again, satisfied with the answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mask looks disgusting but tastes surprisingly good (very lemony). Julie is excited to put it on her face and see how smooth her skin will get from it. But first they have to actually decide on a movie. </p>
<p>Zapping through Netflix they can’t decide. It’s just too much. They’re on their third round when Flynn finally takes the initiative.</p>
<p>“How about this one?”, Flynn points out <em>The Princess Diaries</em>. </p>
<p>“Classic Anne Hathaway”, Julie agrees, selecting the movie. They have seen the film before (many times) but it was a classic. “Let’s get this on!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as they are about to start the movie -all settled on the couch, popcorn between them, face masks on- the guys come in through the front door. So much for “not this weekend”. . . </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Leaning forward on the couch she glares at them, while her friends look rather caught.</p>
<p>“We uh. . . we thought you were upstairs”, Luke rushes to say in the least convincing way, running a hand through his hair. The reading lamp next to the couch is on after all. </p>
<p>Julie glares some more, Flynn turning to look in the general direction Julie was staring. </p>
<p>“Okay, we saw you’re down here and wanted to check what you’re up to”, Alex says honestly, making small steps towards where the rest of their face mask stood on the coffee table. </p>
<p>“It’s boring out there”, Reggie adds, shrugging his shoulders. </p>
<p>“We were about to watch a movie.” Julie points at the TV, hoping they would get the message and leave them alone. Just for tonight. This is important. Every other night they are free to join her and bother her. . .</p>
<p>“What’s in this?”, Alex wants to know, inspecting the bowl in his hands. She won’t answer this. Nope. They promised her. And they told her it was fine.</p>
<p>“What do they want?” Flynn pokes her shoulder, her face curious. </p>
<p>“I actually don’t know.” She could guess, but they haven’t told her. “They are just looking at us and the rest of the mask.”</p>
<p>“Maybe they want to stay”, her best friend now whispered, side eyeing the general direction of where the boys stand. “Let them stay!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sees the happy nodding and puppy eyes without actually watching the boys. Instead she looks at Flynn, trying to figure out if she is serious about this or not. She promised her a girls weekend after all.     </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” She has to make sure it was okay for Flynn. “Only if it’s okay for you.” </p>
<p>Turning to the guys she adds: “And if they ask nicely. Girls weekend, remember?” </p>
<p>Leaning back against the cushions Flynn loops her arm through Julie’s and snuggles closer. “100 percent okay for me. You’re here.” </p>
<p>Julie joins Flynn, squeezing her arm tight, while she throws an expectant look at the boys. </p>
<p> “Can we stay?” It’s Luke who asks but Reggie and Alex both had their best puppy faces on, pouting so adorable Julie couldn’t have denied them even if she wanted to. </p>
<p>“Fine”, she gives in, smiling a little. “But only for one movie!” </p>
<p>“That’s good enough for me”, Reggie grins, making his way to the closest sofa. Luke follows him, making himself comfortable. He sends her a grateful smile before he turns to Reggie and high fives him. </p>
<p>    Alex didn’t move with the others. Looking up from the bowl in his hands he asks: “Can I have some?” </p>
<p>    “Sure, suit yourself”, Julie agrees, chuckling. </p>
<p>In the end all of them have a mask on their face. After Flynn could see the green in the air where Alex’s face was, Luke and Reggie decided to go with it and make the evening a little easier for Flynn.</p>
<p>It’s nice of them, though Julie’s sad she can’t take a real picture of it. Seventeen year old ghost boys with avocado smeared over their faces was a nice view and a thing she would remember forever.</p>
<p>Having her best friend cuddled close to her? That was even better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>